Павлины
| section name = Виды | section text = * * | wikispecies = Pavo | itis = 176112 | commons = Category:Pavo | ncbi = 9048 }} Павли́ны ( ) — род крупных птиц из подсемейства фазановых ( ), семейства фазановых ( ), отряда курообразных ( ). Удлинённый хвост павлинов плоский, в то время как у большинства фазановых — крышеобразный. Благодаря пышному, распускаемому веером глазчатому «хвосту» павлин известен как самая красивая птица среди курообразных. Общая характеристика 190px|thumb|left|''Сполдинг'' — [[Гибрид (биология)|гибрид между обыкновенным и яванским павлинами]] Характерным признаком павлина-самца является сильное развитие верхних кроющих перьев хвоста, в общежитии обыкновенно смешиваемых с рулевыми перьями или хвостом в собственном смысле слова. Существуют два азиатских вида павлинов, обыкновенный и яванский. Хотя ареалы обитания двух азиатских видов (P. cristatus и P. muticus) не перекрываются, гибриды между ними часто возникают в неволе и называются «сполдинг» ( ) — по имени Кейт Сполдинг (Keith Spalding), первой скрестившей cristatus и muticus. Потомство от этих скрещиваний полностью фертильное. Люди и павлины Обыкновенный павлин одомашнен человеком. В Толковом словаре Даля синонимами к слову «павлин» служат: Пав, павлинчикТакже одно из местных устаревших названий длиннохвостой синицы.; павич южн. м. пава, павочка, павонька, павушка ж. павлинушка, павлинчик.<...> Павча ср. павлиний цыплёнок. Павчата кволее индюшат. (Из «Толкового словаря живого великорусского языка Владимира Даля».) С образом этой птицы в русском языке связан целый ряд пословиц, поговорок и идиом: Барыня павой плывёт. Барин павлином ходит, гордо, важно. Ни пава, ни ворона. Ворона в павлиньих перьях. Прячется, как пава с яйцом. Какова пава, такова ей и слава. По павушке и славушка. Знать паву по перьям. Идёт, словно павушка плывёт. Пава — спесивая красавица. Павлин бы и красив, да ногами несчастлив. Павино убранство павлинова не чета. Павлиные перья ямскую шляпу красят. Павлиний, павиный крик хуже кошачьего. Ворона, в павлиньих перьях, басловка. ''Павьи ножки. Павлиниться, чваниться, спесивиться, выступать надменно, в пышной, особенно в чужой, одежде. Павлинничать, то же, но более постоянно.<...> Павлинич, '-нична', павич, павична, шуточн. сын и дочь гордых, спесивых, надутых родителей, и более богачей среднего сословия.'' (Из «Толкового словаря живого великорусского языка Владимира Даля».) Павлины запечатлены во многих произведениях искусства Востока и Запада, в официальной и коммерческой символике. Павлином ( ) названо созвездие Южного полушария.См. ЭСБЕ. Изображение:Meister der Kahriye-Cami-Kirche in Istanbul 003.jpg| Мозаика в церкви Kahriye-Cami, Стамбул (Турция) Изображение:Habsburger Pfau 1555.jpg| Габсбургский павлин с гербами габсбургских земель, Аугсбург (Германия, 1555) Изображение:Verhoesen Peacocks.jpg| Albertus Verhoesen. Павлины и куры (Нидерланды, 1882) Бирманский подвид яванского павлина (Pavo muticus spicifer) является национальным символом Мьянмы (с 1940 года)См. информацию на сайте «Калькулятор величин»., а обыкновенный павлин (P. cristatus) — национальным символом Индии и Ирана (в последнем случае неофициально).См. en:List of national birds. Начиная с 1956 года американская телекомпания NBC использовала четыре вариации стилизованного изображения павлина в качестве логотипа. Изображение:Burmapeacockforhistory.gif| Бирманский подвид яванского павлина — национальный символ Мьянмы Изображение:NBC, NewYork.jpg| Логотип NBC 1986 года (дизайн Chermayeff & Geismar) на здании компании в Нью-Йорке Изображение:Coat of Arms of Serpukhov (Moscow oblast).png| Павлин на гербе города Серпухова Московской области Классификация В прежних классификациях семейства фазановых павлинов выводили в отдельное подсемейство павлиновых ( ) — вместе с родами моналов ( ), трагопанов ( ) и аргусов ( ). Различают два вида павлинов, относящихся к роду Pavo: * Обыкновенный, или индийский ( ) * Яванский ( ) 190px|thumb|left|Черноплечий павлин — форма [[Обыкновенный павлин|обыкновенного павлина]] До второй половины XIX века черноплечий павлин выделялся в самостоятельный вид — . Однако, согласно Дарвину, он является результатом мутации окраски обыкновенного павлина, возникшей в процессе доместикации, и в диком состоянии нигде не найден. В Африке водится другой род павлинов — . Изначально монотипический род африканских павлинов считали родственным роду азиатских павлинов Pavo. Однако Afropavo обнаруживет значительные отличия от Pavo в морфологии (относительно слабый половой диморфизм, отсутствие примечательного шлейфа или специализированных перьев, содержащих глазки, у самца) и репродуктивном поведении. Распространение Afropavo на значительном удалении от Pavo и других фазанов, обитающих в Юго-Восточной Азии, также представляет собой биогеографическую загадку. Генетика Кариотип: все три вида имеют по 76 хромосом (2''n'').Sasaki et al. (1968); de Boer and van Bocxtaele (1981). Причём сравнение кариотипов A. congensis, P. cristatus и некоторых других куриных выявило максимальное морфологическое сходство между хромосомами обыкновенного и африканского павлинов. Секвенирование участков митохондриальной ДНК Afropavo и их сравнение с аналогичными последовательностями Pavo и других курообразных убедительно показали тесное родство африканского и азиатских павлинов и предположительное время дивергенции двух родов в позднем миоцене.[http://www.zoo.ufl.edu/rkimball/Kimballetal.1997.PRSL.PDF Kimball et al.] (1997). Примечания Литература * Акимушкин И. И. Мир животных (Рассказы о птицах) / Художники А. Блох, Б. Жутовский. — М.: Молодая Гвардия, 1971. — 384 с. — (Серия «Эврика»). * Рахманов А. И., Бессарабов Б. Ф. Фазановые: содержание и разведение. — М.: Аграпромиздат, 1991. — 173 с. * Darwin C. The Variation of Animals and Plants Under Domestication / C. Darwin. — 2nd edn. — New York: D. Appleton & Co., 1883. — Ch. VIII: Duck — Goose — Peacock — Turkey — Guinea-Fowl — Canary-Bird — Gold-Fish — Hive-Bees — Silk-Moths. — P. 305—307. (См. подраздел «The Peacock» на с. 305—307.) * de Boer L.E.M., van Bocxtaele R. [http://elibrary.unm.edu/sora/Condor/files/issues/v083n03/p0204-p0208.pdf Somatic chromosomes of the Congo Peafowl (Afropavo congensis) and their bearing on the speices' affinities] // Condor. — 1981. — Vol. 83. — No. 3. — P. 204—208. * Grahame I. Peafowl / I.L. Mason (Ed.) // Evolution of Domesticated Animals. — New York: Longmann Inc, 1984. — P. 315—318. — ISBN 0-582-46046-8. * Hyams E. Animals in the Service of Man: 10000 Years of Domestication. — London: J.M. Dent and Sons Ltd, 1972. — ISBN 0-460-03916-4. * Kimball R.T., Braun E.L., Ligon J.D. [http://www.zoo.ufl.edu/rkimball/Kimballetal.1997.PRSL.PDF Resolution of the phylogenetic position of the Congo peafowl, Afropavo congensis: a biogeographic and evolutionary enigma] // Proceedings of the Royal Society of London B. — 1997. — Vol. 264. — No. 1387. — P. 1517—1523. * Sasaki M., Ikeuchi T., Makino S. A feather pulp culture for avian chromosomes, with notes on the chromosomes of the peafowl and the ostrich // Experimentia. — 1968. — Vol. 24. — P. 1923—1929. * World Watch List for Domestic Animal Diversity / B.D. Scherf (Ed.). — 3rd edn. — Rome: Food and Agriculture Organization of the United Nations, 2000. Ссылки * Систематика азиатских павлинов в Архиве БВИ: Систематика * Отряд курообразных, включая павлинов, в базе данных «Zoonomen — Zoological Nomenclature Resource» * Павлины на сайте gbwf.org, «Aviculture & Conservation of Galliformes (Game Birds)» * Сайт фермы по разведению павлинов и фазанов Farris Pheasant Farm, владелец — Valerie Farris (США) * Сайт фермы по разведению павлинов и фазанов «Оскольский фазан» (Россия) * Сайт «Amy’s Peacock Paradise», владелец — Amy Miller (США) * Сайт фермы по разведению павлинов Legg’s Peafowl Farm, владелец — Brad Legg (США) * Сайт фермы по разведению павлинов Peafowl-Farm, владельцы — Reinhold und Beate Bauer, Albbruck Buch (Германия) * Виды, подвиды и разновидности павлинов на сайте Объединённой ассоциации по разведению павлинов (United Peafowl Association, США) * Павлин в Толковом словаре живого великорусского языка Владимира Даля * * Категория:Выставочные животные * Категория:Роды птиц